


Connaitre

by Anarfea



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Character Death, Cisswap, First Love, Genderswap, Multi, Murder, dubcon, female!Sebastian Moran - Freeform, teenage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarfea/pseuds/Anarfea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Connaitre<br/>French: To know</p>
    </blockquote>





	Connaitre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shayvaalski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayvaalski/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Apprivoiser](https://archiveofourown.org/works/648214) by [Shayvaalski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayvaalski/pseuds/Shayvaalski). 



> Connaitre  
> French: To know

I.

The striped tail twitches

Curls around the arc of her budding breast

It strokes a question

She scratches the fur behind the tiger’s ears in answer

His amber eyes flutter closed

Her lover moans

Breathes her need against her cunt

Her tongue curls inside

The tiger’s tail curls against her throat

The ratel sidles up to him--

 

The daemons are a roll of claws and fur

Black and white and orange

The girls are a continuous, sinuous curve

Strong, pale thighs clench against dark shoulders

Short, dextrous fingers twine in sleek black hair

 

She sleeps with her back to the tiger’s belly

His ribs rise and fall

In time with her lover’s breaths across her breast

The ratel lies coiled beneath their tangled feet

 

II.

She scrubs the blood from beneath her fingernails

The ratel licks a streak of red from the white fur of her hindquarters

They are bigger now

Broader, stronger

Than any badger daemon she has ever seen

 

They will remain this way

This is their soul

Fierce

Protective

Bloodied

 

She can taste the copper on the badger’s tongue

Feel the tiger fur between her fingers

The hairs parting company with the thick skin

The tiger’s claws rake her face

Blood drips into her eyes

The badger’s jaws tear at the throat of her lover

  


III.

His hand, inevitable and appalling

Scratches behind her daemon’s ears

_Tough little brute but touch you right and you’re soft as anything_

The pit of her belly is a sick roll of horror

She shoves him against the wall

 

A brightly-scaled snake winds around her wrist

Mouth opening to show its fangs

_Careful_

_She bites_

 

IV.

He knows why they had to kill the tiger

She’s exposed, cracked open

Veins showing and bones stripped bare

 

      _All that blood_

Beneath her nails

In her eyes

      _Like you’d been painted with it_

Striped

The tawny fur of the tiger

Her face--the jagged scars

      _I wanted to lick every bit of it off you_

 

The badger’s ears are flat against her skull

She fights the urge to crouch low, to submit

To bare her throat and belly

The serpent binds her forelegs together

Hindpaws brace against the sinuous body

Twin pinpricks of fangs touch her skin

 

      _Your move_

              **Haven’t we been half fascinated by him since we started?**

    _I won’t force you_

              **Isn’t this what you want?**

 

It has been a long time

And she wants

She wants

  


V.

His mouth on hers is a battleground

They will rip each other to pieces

Claws in flesh

He tastes like gunsmoke

Clean blood, hot metal

 

It is such a fucking rush, to touch him

He is inevitable

A microburst

A monsoon

He writhes beneath her

His body is all wrong and yet familiar

Masculine, yet delicate

Her hands seek curves--

And find planes of bone and muscle

But his skin is soft

 

VI.

If the ratel and the woman

Sleep more soundly than usual

It is exhaustion

Nothing more

 

VII.

The red-orange viper’s tail

Curls around her littlest finger

It strokes a question

 

The badger butts her head against his palm in answer

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I so much enjoyed writing this remix and participating in Wits on Tap 2015. Please read Shayvaalski's wonderful fic, which was so like a prose poem already I wasn't quite sure what to do with it, but I hope this is a fitting tribute.


End file.
